


planchettes

by galactic_superstition



Series: ghost stories [2]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghosts, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Plague, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_superstition/pseuds/galactic_superstition
Summary: eleanor huang is alive.but not in the physical sense.(in which the plaguebearer's victim follows her after death)





	planchettes

**Author's Note:**

> i have to apologize to eleanor because she doesn't deserve this fate.

Eleanor Huang exists, but not in the physical sense.

Instead, she floats above the ground and phases through doors. Only those like her can actually see her (well, besides that blonde lady), and a few years ago, she attended her own funeral. She coughs a lot, and has an IV drip permanently attached to her arm.

In case you haven’t guessed, Eleanor is a ghost.

It’s quite fun, actually.

But first, she should explain, shouldn’t she?

  


\-----  


For as long as Eleanor has lived (and even more after that), she has lived in Salem. It’s peaceful, although her parents usually dropped her off at her aunt’s house due to their work.  


They were advisors for their boss at what they simply called The Rose Garden. Strangely, Eleanor never learned what it was, but when she tried to ask, her parents deflected the question.

But then again, their job let her hang out with her cousin Miri, so that’s fun.

\-----

Many other ghosts ask her, “How did you die?”

It’s...simple? Eleanor isn’t quite sure how to describe it.

One winter day, Eleanor was talking to Miri. The situation would have been relaxing and calm, but Miri started...shaking. It was creepy, if Eleanor’s being honest.

But when Eleanor reached out to comfort Miri…  


…

Everything went cold.

Eleanor just became tired. Her mind was hazy, and there were only a few minutes before the pain came rushing in.

She slipped into unconsciousness.

The next few days Eleanor spent observing her body outside of it, staring at the dozens of tubes in her arms and the heart monitor’s beat growing weaker by the minute.

People visited during that short period of time. Her parents. Auntie Yvonne.

Miri.

She was always sad when she came to visit Eleanor. There were small whispers of “I’m sorry” and “Stupid plague” whenever Miri came.

...Eventually, Eleanor fully passed on. It was inevitable to her, because she was already a ghost; of course the coma would be permanent.

The funeral was sad. Eleanor stood by the altar as each speaker tearfully made their speech, studying each face that came. Among them was Miri, who wasn’t crying, but her face read of guilt and grief.

After the service, Eleanor decides to follow her cousin, IV drip in her hands.

  


\-----

Eleanor learns more about Miri than she should have in the following years.

Her strange illness wasn’t just up to fate or a luck of the draw; it was Miri herself.

She had been resisting the urge to release the plague on humanity, but in the process, accidentally infected Eleanor with it.

Eleanor decides not to blame her. After all, she’s only killed one person with the plague so far.

Besides, the amount of times Miri went to her grave to apologize was enough to redeem herself.  


\-----  


The most peculiar lady arrives to Salem.

She’s surrounded by ghosts, but not in the sense that she killed them or they were from a previous timeline.

No, the ghosts are following her by choice.

And she can see and talk to them.

She looked at Eleanor straight in the eyes once, as if trying to solve an unidentifiable puzzle, but she looked away as second later.

The ghosts around her say the lady’s name is Carolina.

What a pretty name.

\-----

One day, when she isn’t following Miri around Salem, Carolina asks her a question.

“What’s the deal with your illness, kiddo?”

After a moment of thought, Eleanor lets out a simple reply. “Miri accidentally infected me. But I’m not mad at her. She’s trying to make up for it,”

\-----  


Eleanor Huang had an untimely death at the hands of her cousin, the Plaguebearer.

But she doesn’t blame her.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if eleanor didn't die she'd probably just be a baker or something idk


End file.
